Rain is beautiful
by zeroninja
Summary: Juvia teams up with Natsu so she can do a mission to get Gray a Birthday gift
1. Chapter 1

Juvia wakes up to the bright mourning sun hitting her face from her window. She gets up from her bed still clutching her Gray doll. As she wakes by her calendar and she notices that Gray's birthday is coming up. Juvia starts jumping up and running around her room when she accidents trips on her rug and flies out her window into a tree.

Juvia opens her eyes again to see that she floating off the ground. It seems that her nightgown got hook onto the tree branch. Juvia tries to wriggle herself off the branch but to no avail. When all hope seams lost she spots Natsu from a distant.

" Help me Natsu, Juvia is stuck on this branch." But a strong gust of wind turns her all the way around.

Natsu looks over the direction where the voice is coming from and to his surprised he sees Gray. "Oi Gray who do you think your looking at with that smug look of yours."

To much to Juvia surprise she has Gray's face on her panties. "Wait Natsu it not gray it's just my underwear"

Her plea goes unheard as one of Natsu fireballs just fires towards her as a loud explosion is heard through out the village. Natsu runs towards to the spot where the tree use to be but as he searches the area all he can find is Juvia lying down on the ground.

"Hey Juvia was it have you seen gray he was just here a minute ago."

Juvia gets up from the ground and slaps Natsu in the face. "How can you do that Juvia she needed help getting down from a tree but you almost kill Juvia.

Natsu looks back at her as he isholding his cheek throbbing pain of her slap. "I'm sorry I thought I saw Gray but I didn't know you were here.

"Gray is not here it was just Juvia underwear that you saw."

Natsu starts looking at her at her weird. "You have a picture of Gray on your panties isn't that kind of creepy."

Juvia starts to blush as she pulls down her nightgown.

"Hey Juvia Are you doing any missions today. Would like to go on a mission with me and happy?"

"Why do you want to go with Juvia? Why can't you go with Lucy or just by yourselves?"

"Lucy gone with Erza to go clothes shopping and me and happy would like you to come with us since you have nothing to do."

"Juvia doesn't have anything to do and Juvia also need some money to Gray a gift for his birthday, so yes Juvia would like to go with you."

" Okay I'll grab Happy and we'll meet you at front entrance." Natsu turns away and starts to head back to his house.

Juvia starts to head back to the dorm to get ready for the mission. She puts hers clothes on and grabs her stuff and put them in her knapsack but before she leaves her room starts Juvia to think to herself. "Why does he want to go on a mission with me. We barely even know each other and there other people to go with so why Juvia."

Juvia starts to blush as her knees start to quiver. " Does Natsu likes Juvia we barely talk to each other could he have a crush on Juvia." Juvia starts to twirl around her room as a knock on her door disrupts her. Juvia goes to answer the knock as to see Happy had come to get her.

" Hey me and Natsu are waiting for you. Are you almost done?"

Juvia nodded as she follows Happy to the front entrance to where Natsu is waiting. When they finally get there they see Natsu go bored and started to shoot fireballs into the sky. "Finally are you guys ready to go?"

Happy looks at Natsu giving off a big smile. "Aye"

"Juvia is also ready for the mission"

Natsu, Happy and Juvia started heading to head to there detonation.


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia, Natsu and happy set out for there mission. As they walk along the road Juvia remember that she doesn't even know what the mission was about. "Hey Juvia forgot to ask what is our mission."

Happy looks back at her with a big grin on his face. "We're hunting bandits that have been terrifying a local village."

Natsu gives off a big sign. "It's nothing big just beat up some bandits, save the girls, claim the reward and go home."

The trio arrive in the town to much to there surprised it was like a ghost town. Juvia looked around and started to get distressed. "Where is everybody, there is nobody around here."

"There all afraid to come out of there homes." They looked over to see a elderly old man sitting on a bench. "I'm the mayor of our fair town or what's left of it"

Natsu starts to gets pissed off. "Hey old man what did they do to your village."

The old man looks at Natsu as tears start to come out of his eyes. "The bandits came about a month ago. At first they only wanted half of our food supplies. We tolerated them for awhile. Unt-." Before he can finish his sentence the old started to crying.

Juvia grab his hand and try to comfort him. "It okay sir please continue."

The old man wipe his tears and started continue. "They started to take young women away. They took my daughter away my beloved daughter. If those bastards do any thing to her I'll swear I'll kill them."

Natsu starts to get a serious look on his face. "Don't worry old man we'll save those young girls teach the bandit's a thing or two."

The three of them grab there stuff and started to look around started look around town for some clues to where there hideout could be. After hours of searching there trail ends up cold.

Happy starts to get discourage as floats down ground with a sad look on his face. "Its impossible they must be good at covering there tracks."

Natsu starts to get annoyed. " Aw man I guess we have noting else but to hang up for the night."

As the three of them start to head towards the hotel Juvia notice a silhouette of a man running past behind a building. She started to give chased leaving the guys behind.

She chased to the man until it stops in the middle of the road far away from Natsu and Happy. "I've got you now your gonna take me to where the young girls are at."

The man smiles and whistles giving off a signal for his friends. Juvia looks up and see four more men dropping a net on to her. "You think this is enough to stop me."

As Juvia starts to liquefy her body it started to get disorientated and reverted back to normal. "What happen to Juvia powers."

The man starts to laugh manically. " It's a anti magic net your not going anywhere missy."

Juvia starts to freak-out. "No let Juvia go." Her eyes started to tear up as she give out a loud scream. "NATSU HELP ME." She screams louder but the gags her mouth and knocks her out. She falls down on the ground motionless her vision started to get blurry and as she goes to sleep.


End file.
